


Bite me

by BlackSeas



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Sex, F/F, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, Porn, it's stuopid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSeas/pseuds/BlackSeas
Summary: Viper and Reyna have a lot of unsolved sexual tension. Then it just unfolds.Lol my first time really writing gxg smut so please don't be too harsh lmaoo
Relationships: Jett/Sage (VALORANT), Reyna/Viper (VALORANT)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Bite me

"Okay this mission was hard for all of us, but we're all still alive", Cypher started. They were back from a mission against the kingdom. All of them were hurt, Reyna, Viper, Brimstone, Jett and Cypher. Sage was running around the small room doing her best to heal others.

"Well, we planted the spike, didn't we!" Jett tried to laugh, wincing in pain as she moved suddenly.

"Please stay still" Sage muttered with worry in her voice. Jett just smiled sheepishly, looking at Sage.

"Maybe, if certain someone hadn't rushed head first into the danger, we would all be fine" Vipers breathy voice was filled with poison as she glared at Reyna.

"Don't be so harsh, corazón. Their hearts were pounding, I couldn't help it" Reyna grinned and laughed her typical deep laugh. No one dared to interrupt them.

Reyna met Vipers icy glare. She couldn't help but stare back and smirk at her. Reyna could sense that Vipers heart was absolutely going rapid. And it urged her to continue.

Before she could say anything Viper turned away, switching her focus to the meeting in front of them. That pissed Reyna off to no end.

They continued the meeting with tension thick enough to cut with a knife. "That's all for today, now please get rest. We still have some training tomorrow" Cypher said ending the meeting. He knew they were all exhausted.

They all left the room, making their way through the dimly lit halls. Reyna walked behind Viper, alongside with others. Noone said a word. 

  
"Oi asshole!" Raze yelled and chased after Phoenix who was laughing. Phoenix had pulled a prank on Raze as usual. They were located at outside, today they would have combat training.

"Hey Jett, do you think you could help me with this?" Sage smiled and looked at Jett, whose cheeks were tinted pink.

"Yeah um, sure!" she nervously chuckled and took one of the boxes that Sage was carrying. Reyna just smiled knowingly. Jetts big fat crush on Sage was so obvious, only Sage couldn't see it.

"Gather up everyone!" Brimstone yelled from the middle. They all made their way around the stone that he was standing in front of.

"As you know, today we have combat training. And yes, even though we mostly use guns, it's still good to know how to fight. We'll start by warming up and then I'll be dividing you into pairs", he instructed.

Soon enough they were running laps around the field. Jett was obviously the fastest, Phoenix a close second. It was hot as balls, and everyone was sweating.

Reyna sat down to the shade while panting. Don't get me wrong, she had a good physical strength. But she was overheated and thirsty. She took off her deep purple top, leaving her only in her sports bra.

Reyna took her water bottle gulping some water down. Viper was staring at her. Reyna looked straight into her green eyes, making Viper quickly whip her head around. That made her smirk.

"Alright! Now I'm going to assign your partner. I want you to practice some combat. However I don't want anyone getting seriously hurt. As for the pairs we have Jett and Phoenix, Omen and Cypher, Reyna and Viper..."

"Oh just perfect, I get the most hotheaded idiot as my partner" Viper rolled her eyes. Her hips were cocked to left and arms crossed.

"And I get the 'miss better-than-anyone as mine" Reyna bit back. They were a bit further away from the others, the sun wouldn't shine there as much.

"At least I use my brain. Shame that you don't have them" she said through her teeth. Reyna laughed getting closer. Viper stepped back glaring at Reyna.

"Oh corazón, I don't need to think. I have the power to do what I want" she mocked, staring back at Viper with a smirk on her lips.

"Let's just get started" Viper got into the starting position. And so did Reyna, she wiped off some of the sweat that was rolling down her forehead and neck.

It was Reyna who went for it. Ducking down she tried to hit Viper on her side. But Viper is quick and she easily ducked the hit. Quickly she spun around striking Reyna on her back. A choked sound of pain was heard.

They both took their stance back up and panted while looking at each other, murder in their eyes. "Is that the best you can do? Damn, I thought the empress would be a lot better. Are the guns only thing you can use?" Viper mocked Reyna, trying to rile her up. Reyna clenched her teeth, making it her mission to take Viper down.

With force she pounced onto Viper. It was easy to swipe her legs under her. Shock flashed across Vipers pale face. Reyna was quick to straddle her hips and pin her arms down to the ground. Viper groaned as a thud was heard.

With a devilish look she grinned at angry Viper, exposing her sharp canine teeth. "Oh sorry. I didn't give you time to think" she chuckled. Viper tried to free her arms but quickly gave up realizing that Reyna was way too strong.

Viper felt hot, she was sweaty and dirty. Reynas vibrant purple eyes were taking in every inch of Vipers face. Glaring furiously at the woman above her she spat out through clenched teeth: "You piece of shit. That was a dirty trick"

"Oh, a dirty trick?" Reyna laughed, and got even closer to Vipers face. She placed her fingers under Vipers chin tilting it up slightly. Viper was reacting to every touch, gulping deep. "You really think you can run that pretty mouth of yours as much as you want?"

Vipers cheeks were burning, was it because of Reyna or because she's exhausted? Her heart felt as it was beating out of her chest. Both of them waited for the other one to do something. Viper was trying to quickly think of something to say, so she hissed out: "Get off me".

Reyna got up and wiped her forehead. Viper was also fast back on her feet. Neither of them said a word as they drank water.

"Well, it was nice training with you. Now if you excuse me I'm going to take a shower" Reyna declared. Viper decided just to nod and also went on her way. Damn she had a nice ass, Reyna wasn't going to lie.

Later on during the dinner they were all sitting around the table. Viper came a little late, and the only seat available was next to Reyna and Omen. She sighed, not happy of her place, clearly remembering what happened this morning.,

Without saying a word she sat down. She could feel the warmth radiating from the woman next to her. Their shoulders were almost touching, just almost. Both of them were aware of the other.

"Hey Viper, how are the smoke bombs coming along?" Jett piped up across the table. She had a banage on her left arm, who knows where that came from.

"Good, I'm almost done with them. I just need to add some little touches and then try them out" she stabbed the food with her fork.

"That's great! Let's try them out as soon as possible" Jett was visibly excited. Viper nodded at her, and continued to eat the food in front of her.

"Remember to use your brain" Reyna mocked next to her. Viper tried to resist glaring at her, terribly failing.

"Oh how funny, what would you know about using them?" she replied with an annoyed voice. She knew she sounded like a 13yo, but she didn't really care.

Everyone was quiet once again, just watching quietly while tension was building up again. Viper was itching to get her hands on Reynas throat, she wanted to feel her pulse against her palm, completely on her mercy.

"Oh I'm just caring for you", her thick Mexican accent was showing "don't want you getting hurt, mi cariña". Reyna was looking straight at her, but it wasn't hate. No, it was something. Viper felt her face heating up again. That stupid fucking deep voice was doing wonders to her. She hated it so much. She hated Reyna so much.

"Umm guys, let's just eat" Raze was brave enough to break the tension. Reyna looked away first, saying something back to Raze. This wasn't the end. Vipers hands were twitching under the table.

Later on Reyna was cleaning her gun in the shooting range, as she spotted Viper with a lot of gear. Viper didn't notice Reyna, and she continued to set stuff up. They were going to test the nee features out, Jett was nowhere in sight though.

"You're here too, corazón", she kept her eyes glued to her gun. Viper jumped, visibly startled.

"Why do I keep running into you. Would you leave?" she spoke out with anger visible in her voice.

"No? Why should I? You know, you don't own this place", she chuckled at Viper.

Her fingers twitched, eyes narrowed to the woman in front of her. Reyna put her gun down and stood up. Her eyes bore into Vipers.

"What are you waiting for, mi amada?", that did it to Viper. With rage she pounced onto Reyna. Only for Reyna to pin her against the wall, grinning wickedly.

Reyna had her pinned by her arms, bodies pressed close. Her hot breath tickled her neck. "Too slow" Reyna breathed out, sending shivers down her spine.

Vipers wrists were burning, Reyna was almost crushing her bones. She was hyperaware of everything. The hot breathing, Reynas eyes that were staring at her, strong grip on her wrists and her muscular body.

Reyna pried Vipers legs open with her knee, sliding it between them. She got even closer to Viper. Vipers face was burning, breath uneven she tried to ground herself.

"You okay, Sabine? Your heart is pounding~" hot breath tickled her neck. It wasn't a genuine question. She was mocking her. Playing mindgames, Viper was weak for her.

"Shut the fuck up" Viper breathed out, smashing her lips to Reynas. Reyna answered immediately, hungrily kissing the woman under her.

The kiss is more teeth than lips. Saliva is dripping down their chins, dropping to the ground. Low moan from Viper is heard as Reyna bites her lip, drawing blood.

Her tongue ravishes Vipers mouth, completely taking over. They were fighting for dominance. Reyna grinds her knee up to Vipers crotch. Her legs buckle and she let's out a high pitched moan, swallowed by Reynas mouth.

Reyna slides her other arm to the others tiny waist, grabbing Vipers hands with one arm. Viper didn't even try to fight back anymore, she just panted.

"Be good and you'll be fine" Reyna growled into her ear. Viper groaned not liking the sound of that

"Bite me, bitch" she growled back at Reyna. Reyna chuckled darkly: "I will". She exposed her razor sharp teeth and sunk them into Vipers neck.

Viper jerked, back arching and stomach pressing against Reyna. It hurt, it hurt so damn bad but it felt so good at the same time. She moaned as Reyna kept licking and sucking the spot, marking Viper hers.

Reyna could taste the blood, it's metallic taste filled her mouth. The skin under her was burning, deep purple bruises forming. She pulled off to admire her work. With a satisfied grin she said out loud: "You might need to wear a scarf for a few weeks"

Viper blushed even harder at the others words. She was incredibly turned on, wanting to continue.   
"Why don't we make you wear one too?" she challenged the other.

"Later" Reyna licked her lips, moving her hand from Vipers waist to her hair. She tugged harshly, making Viper groan from pain. Her neck was completely exposed, full of bite marks, purple bruises and few drops of blood.

"You look so perfect _Sabine~_. I really want to make that venomous mouth of yours scream my name" Reyna straight up laughed at the others uncomposed appearance.

Jett was rushing as usual through the corridors. She was a bit late for her meeting with Viper. She quietly slid through the door, but what surprised her was hearing Reynas deep laugh. She peeked behind the wall and saw Viper in uhm a position.

She hated how curious she was, Jett didn't look away. She could see that Vipers face was red, Reyna had her leg between Vipers. She chuckled to herself, finally the terrible sexual tension was unfolding. She vanished as quietly as she came in. Then she took her phone sending the others agents a message not to go to the training fields.

"We're in the middle of the training field" Viper snarled at Reyna. Reyna just raised her eyebrow at Viper.

"Is our little snake embarrassed? I thought you didn't care about others?" she continued to tease Viper. She was met with an icy glare from the other.

"Let's take this to my room, shall we?" Reyna asked, already leading Viper to her room. Viper didn't protest.

The door was barely closed when they attacked each other. Teeth clashed against each other as their hands werd roaming on the others body. The room was dark, only light being the dim light of evening.

Viper pushed her hands under Reynas shirt, they broke off the kiss as Viper threw the shirt down on the floor. Reyna was sucking her neck again, while trying to get Vipers shirt off. Soon enough it was on the floor too.

They stumbled to the bed, Viper fell back first onto the bed, Reyna on top of her. The sharp claws of Reyna groped Vipers bust, making her hiss in pain and pleasure. She threw her onto the sheets, back arching and pressing against the other woman.

Their eyes were glowing in the dark, Vipers green like toxic poison, Reynas like electric purple. They focused on each other.

"You gonna just stare at me" Viper snarled. Snapping out of whatever daze Reyna was in, she began to slide off Vipers pants, leaving her only in a matching green and black underwear.

It was embarrassing and Viper tried to cover her face, but Reyna stopped her by grasping both of Vipers arms with one hand. "Keep them there" she growled and pressed Vipers arms above her head.

Slowly she started making her eay down, kissing every bit of skin along the way. Biting and sucking purple bruises all around Vipers porcelain skin. Viper bit her lip, stopping any noises from escaping. She kept her eyes glued to Reynas.

Reyna easily lifted Vipers legs on her shoulders. While maintaining eye contact, Reyna sucked on Vipers inner thigh. Vipers gut clenched.

"Can I?" Reyna asked, her hands on Viper undewear, ready to pull it off. Viper swallowed and looked away embarrassed, muttering a quiet: "Yes".

Reyna did so and got up so that she was face to face with Viper. "You too, take your pants off" Viper was already trying to unbutton Reynas pants.

Sighing Reyna complied, dropping her pants to the floor. She crawled between Vipers legs, lifting them bsck to her muscular shoulders. Vipers green eyes were laced with lust as she looked down on Reyna.

"Don't crush my head _hermanita_ , just enjoy~" Reyna grinned and teasingly licked Viper thigh. Viper shuddered, gasping in surprise. Her thigh was already bruised and it hurt when Reyna went over the same spots.

Viper chocked on her own saliva, instinctively trying to close her thighs as Reyna licked her clit. "What did I just tell you" Reyna glared back up at Viper, still having that stupid smirk on her face.

"A little warning would have been nice" Viper spat out, looking down on Reyna. Reyna didn't bother to answer and licked her again. Viper bit her lip hard, keeping quiet.

Viper tried her best to not move or let out a sound. But Reyna was too damn good with her mouth. She whined out eyes widening and back arching. She felt like a damn waterfall.

"You seem to be enjoying this, considering that you hate me" Reyna laughed, counting to eat Viper out.

"Shut the- shit! -fuck up" Vipers hands twisted the sheets, knuckles white. Then she felt it, Reyna had slipped her tongue inside Viper.

Trying to muffle the scream, she automatically fucked herself back on Reynas tongue. "R-Reyna" she whined out, needing more. She was glistening with sweat and she was almost drooling.

"I can't understand you Sabine, you're going to have to ask me" Reyna stopped for a second looking at almost glaring Viper.

Viper grit her teeth, not wanting to give in. But the temptation was too strong, swallowing her pride she mutters out a small "Reyna _please_ "

"I don't still quite understand~ Tell me what you want" Reyna smirked to Viper, keeping her legs open. Viper was looking anywhere but Reyna, still clenching the sheets.

"Please fuck me with your tongue, Reyna" she chocked out. Almost immediately Reyna was back at eating her out. Viper tasted sweet, complete opposite of her looks.

Viper cried out Reynas name, and loud. In fact probably anyone near the room would hear it. Right now she was way too far gone to care. Grabbing Reynas hair she tugged on it with shaky hands, trying to get Reyna to stop.

"What is it Sabine?" Reyna asked a bit concerned. Worried that she had done something wrong despite Vipers wrecked appearance. 

"Let me help do something to you", Viper attempted to get up, but Reyna pushed her back on the bed. Her sharp nails leaving a trail on the milky white skin.

"Just enjoy, _princesa_ " Reyna licked her clit with long stripes, leaving Viper shaking. She moaned at the tug on her hair. She knew Viper wasn't trying to get her off, she was wailing in pleasure. The view was magnificent, Vipers hair was glued to her forehead, pupils hazy. 

Viper was close to coming. "I'm-I'm gonna come", she tried to look down, but screamed in pleasure as the other bit down gently. That did it for Viper, she shook violenty. Her whole body was spasming in pleasure. She cried out Reynas name. 

Panting hard Viper was close to passing out. She was exhausted, wanting to do nothing but sleep. A pair of warm arms closed around her, a warm chest pressing to her back. Viper closed her eyes, hearing a quiet "Goodnight mi alma".

The next morning Viper wakes up alone, groggily she searches for a clock or a light. She sees Reynas electric clock, the clock is 9.34, way later than usually. Quickly she stands up, still feeling tired. She had woken up in the middle of the night because Reyna had been crushing her. She didn't get a lot of sleep last night. 

Viper drags herself to the canteen to go get breakfast. Immediately when she walks in there everyone goes quiet, they just stare at her. "What are you looking at, scam", she angrily gestures. 

"Is your neck okay?" Raze snickers, everyone else following besides Reyna. Quickly Viper raises her hand to her neck, winching in pain. Oh, right. Her face goes bright red, glaring at smirking Reyna. 

"I'm sorry Sabine, I couldn't help myself" Reyna laughs, patting the seat next to her. Viper quickly grabs breakfast and sits next to Reyna. The atmosphere was calm, Viper wasn't really angry. They all continued eating and talking in peace. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If you have any kind of plots that you would want me to write, please do tell me lol


End file.
